


We'll Stick Together, Always and Forever

by TVD_Queen



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant/Submissive, Elijah's the dominant of the family, Incest, Makes more sense if you've seen episode 3x22 of The Originals, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Miscarriage, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Punishments, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVD_Queen/pseuds/TVD_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mikaelsons will never fall when they love each other unconditionally and stick together in the name of Always and Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Stick Together, Always and Forever

"Ahhh, Elijah" Kol moans and whines beneath Elijah as he fucks him.

"So tight" Elijah whispers in Kol's ear "even after all the times I've pounded into you within the last week after you beg me too," Freya, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah have been in the peaceful dream state that Freya put them in using Klaus' life force for 4 years now. 

*Flashback* 

One night Elijah found Kol in his room crying while Freya and Rebekah were asleep. Elijah sits next to him and says "Brother what's wrong."

Kol takes a moment before replying, " Remember when father used to have his way with me, you and Nik and that one night when he came home so angry, it had nothing to do with us but as always be chose to fuck one if us, it was me that night and I came without permission because of how sensitive my body was when I was pre-pregnant," Elijah closed his eyes and put his head down before he looked back up at Kol when he continued talking while tears streamed down his face "he beat me to a bloody Pope that night and I lost my child and he made you, mother and Nik watch the whole thing."

"Kol you don't know how much Niklaus and I wanted to help you and your bab-" Elijah started only to be cut off by Kol.

"I don't blame you and Nik, Elijah, you two were just as helpless as I was back then, but mother however is to blame for not standing up for her children who got raped and beaten by their father every night, one of which got pregnant and lost their child, god she hated me after I became pregnant with his child, that was probably the best night of her life when I lost my baby."

By the time Kol finished speaking Elijah had tears streaming down his face, he then does nothing but pull Kol into his arms and let's him cry into his chest.

After a while, Kol looks up at Elijah after picking his head up from his older brothers chest where his shirt is now tear stained and says "Elijah can you do me a favor?"

"Of course brother what is it" Elijah says.

"When Hayley finds cures for us and we're able to leave this dream state and we save Nik and we're safe and all together as a true family," Kol stops and takes a breath before resuming "I was wondering if you would get me pregnant again."

Elijah just looks at Kol deep in thought. "Well I didn't say it was a tiny favor did I brother" Kol said with a chuckle.

Elijah suddenly smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course, it would be an honor to do this for you especially for you to let me be the one to make you this happy," Elijah said.

"Elijah, you, Nik and our sisters already make me happy this is just the icing on the cake." Kol said as he engulfed Elijah into a hug.

Once the two pulled away from each other they couldn't help but look into each other's eyes.

Kol made the first move and kissed his brother deeply, he pulled away, "Elijah I'm sorry you just don't know how thankful I am to you, I -"

Elijah cut his younger brother off with a kiss and began ripping his brothers clothes off as they transitioned into making out.

After removing all of each others clothes while exploring the others mouths and getting to know each others bodies Kol whimpered out a quiet "Please Elijah, fuck me."

*Present*

That's how Kol and Elijah started being sexually involved with each other and that was about a week ago.

"Please Elijah, come inside me, mhhhh" Kol screams out as he feels Elijah hit his spot repeatedly

"As always brother" Elijah said with a smirk as he stroked Kol's cock "Why don't you come with me" he added.

Kol just nodded, closing his eyes, his body so overwhelmed from his elder brothers cock. 'God I'm such a whore for him, but if that's what's keeping Elijah happy then it's worth it, I will be the be the biggest whore in the world for him' Kol thought and Elijah seemed to know what Kol was thinking, they had such a strong connection these days, but Elijah didn't say anything and just gave his all into three last thrusts before releasing his huge load into Kol's extremely willing hole as he came on Elijah's stomach.

Kol let an overwhelmed "mhhhh" as he came down from his high.

Elijah pulled out if Kol, giving his ass a hard slap, leaving his brothers hole full and dripping wet with his cum.

Elijah laid down on the bed and relaxed knowing what comes next.

"Come on brother clean my cock off" Elijah said in a his quiet and normal dominant tone he recently started using with his siblings which made Kol let out a submissive tone.

Kol took Elijah in his mouth then managed to get him down his throat making a slurping and gagging sound as he went up and down on his brothers cock.

Elijah softly patted Kol's cheek softly letting him know he was done.

Kol moved up the bed until he was face to face with Elijah who took him into his arms and held his you get brother close to his chest.

"You did so well tonight" Elijah said as he ran his thumb across Kol's arm. Kol just smiled at the praise.

"And I want you to know that it's you that makes me happy not you're body- you're body its- it's just the icing in the cake as well as the way you willingly submit to me" Elijah says with a smile after making Kol look at him in the eyes using the 'icing on the cake' line, Kol used when he told Elijah that he and their siblings make him happy.

"It makes me happy making you happy so I'll do anything, let's just keep it at that" Kol replied and Elijah gave a small nod.

They sat together for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"You should probably go to your room 'lijah so the girls aren't wondering why you're coming out of my room in the morning." Kol said quietly with a little sadness in his voice.

Elijah kissed him and said "You're probably right," as he got up and gathered his clothes.

Elijah gave Kol another kiss and whispered a quiet "goodnight," and Elijah left the room after Kol returned the 'goodnight.'

*To the real world with Klaus where Marcel left him*

Every week Vincent brings a blood bag to Klaus in the tomb Marcel left him in, just enough for him to survive on without desiccating which Klaus surprisingly doesn't complain about because its more than Marcel would've given him, he was glad Vincent kicked Marcel out of New Orleans, he'd be rotting away in the tomb if it wasn't for him.

Klaus was currently just sitting thinking of his family which is basically all he does, when he's not trying to break out of the tomb. They are what keeps him going, his family.

*To Hayley and Hope*

After 4 years of searching high and low Hayley has finally found the cures for Freya, Kol, and Elijah it wasn't easy looking for them by herself but she finally did it, she'll finally be able to tell Freya to realese her, Rebekah, and the boys from the dream state and they'll be able to save Klaus, it's a really big help that Freya made a way for her to be able to communicate with them.

"Don't you worry Hope, Tomorrow we'll have our family back baby girl" Hayley said to the sleeping toddler in her lap before kissing her head.

 

To be continued... (:

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
